


Pepper Takes Over the World

by EmuSam



Series: If they teamed up, they could take over the world [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Team Up, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark knew he'd be hopeless at running the world, so he never tried to take it over. He just let Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper Takes Over the World

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start the series with something easy and obvious.

Pepper Potts sighed, looking at her battered CTO slumped over a table in his workshop, and thoughtfully tapped her nails along her folded arms. She was not having a good day. Focusing on the shoe heel she had broken was easier than focusing on … _this_ , but focusing on anything but _this_ wouldn’t solve _this_. “They sent you on seven combat missions in seven days.” She’d thought she was done with the near-heart attacks. “Oh, Tony.…  Fury can’t do that to you. It’s time.”

Tony Stark attempted to raise his head and managed enough of a flop that he was looking in her general direction. “Whassat?” he asked muzzily. His face wasn’t so much black and blue as possessing a few spots lacking bruises. “It’s time? Okay, Pep.” That was more awareness than he gave to signing multi-billion dollar defense contracts, so Pepper considered that to be pretty close to full consent.

“JARVIS,” said Pepper, “please initiate Protocol Pepper’s Utopia. Tony, authorize.”

“Uh, right, right. Delta-Tango-one-niner-four-six-five-Whiskey-seven-five.”

“Congratulations, Miss Potts,” said JARVIS, “you now have access to every networked technology on the face of the planet.”

Pepper ran her fingertips lightly through Tony’s hair on the way out the door. “Don’t worry, Tony. I’ll handle everything.”


End file.
